Because of the energy crisis there is a great need for a light, low cost, low gas using vehicle. One attempt for solving this need has been in the Moped. A Moped, however, has certain disadvantages which have limited its acceptance. For example, an ideal vehicle to satisfy such needs should require no particular skill other than ordinarily used for driving automobiles. Additional requirements generally not met by a Moped are ease and comfort of the user when stationary, ability to achieve high speeds, weather protection, ability to carry additional payload (such as packages, children, etc.) in addition to the driver, a comfortable seat and light enough to be moved by hand. It is also preferable that the selling price of such an ideal vehicle should not be excessive and, for example, should be no more than twice that of a good Moped. Other desirable factors are related to safety since this is the main disadvantage of a Moped. Such considerations for a desirable vehicle would include a limited turning radius to avoid overturning on curves yet permit a very sharp turning radius for parking and moving by hand. Additionally the vehicle should not somersault when the front wheel hits a pothole or tend to somersault no matter how the brakes are applied. If the vehicle should overturn or somersault, the driver should be protected from direct impact with the roadway.